Legend of Hyrule: Invasion of Darkness
by agdfghryus
Summary: After Midna destroyed the mirror, She is greeted by an old enemy. Zant. After the Twilight realm is flooded in darkess, and destroyed, The twili are forced into Hylia. Chapter 1 UPDATED!. MidnaXLinkXRuto. UPDATIN CHAPTA 2!
1. Prolouge UPDATED!

Prologue (Updated)

**This is the prologue. I like the way I write. Please accept it. My computer is really messed up right now. this is the way it puts it down. don't ask. I'm putting the first couple of chapters in before anything else. This cchapter was updated!**

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"Link...__I......See you later" Midna said_

_Midna climbed the steps to the portal and destroyed the mirror of twilight._

----------------------------------------------------------

Link was shocked, "I can't believe she destroyed it......" He said  
"Maybe it's a sign," Zelda answered. not as astonished.

"I can't be sure." Link mumbled.  
"Let's go home. I'm all worn out."

"What are we standing around here for then? Let's go!" Zelda exclaimed

----------------------------------------------------------

**MEANWHILE..................**

Midna appeared at the gateway of the twilight realm. She was sobbing when she arrived.

"It was for the best," Midna said

"WHY DO YOU THINK THAT IS?" Someone said.

Midna turned to the voice  
"Who's there?" Midna asked

"I.........AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!!!!!" The voice exploded

From the darkness crept a hooded figure in a royal servant's robe.

"W-who are you?"

The figure took off its hood. The custom helm was too familiar to be true. A strange plate that looked like a mask was attached to its chestplate.

"Miss me?" Zant asked.

"I....it can't....b..b-be......."Midna trembled

"Now now, just because I nearly destroyed Hyrule, should you fear me?" Zant asked, "Yes...Yes you should."

"But.....how?" Midna asked.

"I killed Ganon and took his power. I am the bearer of the triforce of power." Zant said.  
He raised his robed fist. the triforce dimly showed.

"I do not have full power, but this mask...." Zant pointed to the strange plate on his chest, "Can grant me its full power. It is the mask of the legendary demon Majora. I knicked the mask from Ganon's stash. He had mostly gold and useless items, but this was hanging on the wall and it was calling to me. It said _I am the legendary Majora. trapped inside this mask. You carry the triforce of power. The last one who found me had it too, but he was afraid of my power so he hung me up. I want you to take me down, and wear me as you would a crest, symbol, whatever you prefer. And I can unleash the true potential of the triforce of power, if you could be my looyal servant, and do as I wish. _I couldn't say no. Now I am stronger than you will ever be and he and his powers have unlocked my true potential! Mwahahaha!!!!!"

".......No" Midna said.

"What was that?" Zant asked her.

"NO!!!" She screamed

Zant reared backwards.

"I'm going to converge Hyrule and the Twilight realm. And you cannot stop me! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Zant said

Zant disappeared in black. Midna was so frightened that she stuttered.

"B-b-but we killed you. And how do you expect to converge the two if the mirror is destroyed?"

(A voice echoed from the sky.)

"I know a way."

With that, a beam of particles shot from the sky and formed a portal.

"Now go back to Hyrule. There is no one left in the twilight realm. They are all in Hyrule. Go ahead and tell your Hero that I am coming to destroy Hyrule. There is nothing you can do now! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Consider this a nice thing!" Zant yelled

Midna was already running towards the portal.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Weird prologue. I know. Btw, Convergence is a fancy word for combine. Theres a couple more characters in the later chapters that I would like you to know. consider this a sweetener.**

**Dark Link/ Dark Wolf**

**Majora (Demon form)**

**Some Twili**

**Please R/R**


	2. Chapter One: Invasion Ready

**Chapter One**

**Invasion ready**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**First Chapter. R/R**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Link was sitting in his chair at his house in Ordon staring at a shard of the mirror of twilight. Once in a while, someone would knock, but Link ignored them. His senses were awakened by a familiar voice.

Mailman: Hey! Link! Mail!

Link: I'll be there in a sec.

When Link opened the door, the mailman was holding out a fancy letter to Link.

Mailman: From Zelda.

Link took the letter and handed over a couple rupees

Link: Thanks

Mailman: No problem.

Link opened the letter

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link, I need to gather all the people you know and take them to Hyrule castle immediately.

This is a serious issue and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't reply.

P.S. Look out for Twili. If you see one. bring it on over. I'll explain later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link got his gear and hitched Epona to a wagon. He gathered his village, the lantern man, people at Kakariko, and the Gorons and brought them all to the castle. He found a few Twili on the way. He would ask Zelda about it later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he arrived at the castle he noticed that the castle town grew. and had alot more people in it. Large walls were made. This place looked like it was ready for an invasion. It was crazy how Residence and Guards mixed. He even saw the rich guy walking around with his cat. Link dropped the people off at a large residence designated for them. He left the wagon and rode Epona to the castle. He would have galloped right in if there were not a Twili princess walking in front of the castle gate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna: Link!

Link stopped and got off Epona.

Link: Midna......

Midna: I'm sorry about the mirror. I talked with Zelda and we decided it was best for you not to find out.

Link: Zelda was in on it?!

Midna: I'm sorry Link. Can you forgive me?

Link thought for a moment.

Link: Yes. I can.

Link embraced her in a big hug. She hugged back and even rested her head on his shoulder.

Midna: I'm so glad.

Midna had tears in her eyes.

The two held the moment for a couple of minutes. They held it longer if not a guard had'nt interrupted it.

Guard: Her-hurm

Link's and Midna's heads jerked up. they let go of each other and were back to normal.

Link: Eh. what is it?

Guard: Zelda and the council need you for the meeting.

Midna: Oh yes. the meeting.

Link and Midna walked up to the meeting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting was held in the councilroom. There were Link, Midna, Zelda, The Goron chief, Prince Ralis and an elderly Zora, a couple Oocoo, the captain of the guards, Some old-looking twili, and the sages. Zelda was the Chairwoman. Everyone was loud

Zelda: Let's start this meeting!

Ralis: Listen to the princess everyone!

Everyone quieted down.

Zelda: thank you prince Ralis.

Ralis blushed.

Zelda: we are here because we have gathered information and proof that there will be an invasion. One with Dark beasts and different assortments of creatures. also-

A loud stomping was shaking the ground beneath their feet.

Goron Cheif: Is it the invasion?!

Zelda: No! We have one more to join the meeting.

A huge figure appeared in the doorway. Midna got close to Link.

King Bublin: Am I late?

Link: actually, we just started.

King Bublin: Ok then. I don't need a chair. I can stand up.

Zelda was terrified.

Zelda: Why are you here?!

King Bublin: I serve the strongest, which just so happens to be that young man right there.

Bublin pointed at Link.

King Bublin: No one can outmatch him in a battle. Not even me or Ganon.

Everyone started murmering. The captain of the guards spoke up.

Captain: I think Link should lead the fortifications.

Everone murmered to each other.

Zelda: All in favor of Link leading the fortifications, say aye.

There were a chorus of ayes.

Zelda: Those who disapprove, raise your hand.

Not a single hand was raised.

Zelda: Its settled. Link, you will be in charge of the fortifications.

Link: Meaning........

Zelda: You will lead us. Can you handle it?

Link thought for a moment.

Link: I think so.

Zelda: I hope so. On to other business. Rowl (captain of the guards), I need you to triple your defences on the outer walls and-

King Bublin: My men are already positioned around the city. we are a good 1000 strong.

Zelda: Why thank you.

Rowl: Thank you too. My men can now patrol around the city.

King Bublin: That would be wise.

Cheif Goron: We could create some caves so we could get to the Zora palace easier.

Zelda: Yes, That would be nice. Any more business we need to take care of?

No one answered.

Zelda: This meeting is adjouned.

Midna: Yay, we are now invasion ready.

Link: I don't know.

End of Chapter one.

------------------------------------------------------------

**That took a little while to write. Hope you liked it. Chp. 2 is comin. please R/R**


	3. Chapter Two: Comfort

**Chapter Two**

**Comfort**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Second chapter. It's only the second day I have been writing this so I don't imagine that there are that many of you reading this. **

**I changed the rating from M to T. R/R**

**I got a new microsoft office so I can write it in a better format.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

After the meeting, Link ventured back to the residence of Ordon. Ilia wanted to know what was going on, but Link told her no. When Rusl asked him however, he told him and also told him to tell the villagepeople with caution, so that they do not panic.

Link decided to stroll through Castle town. He passed the three familiar girls that giggled when he passed by. The doctor eyed him suspiciously. He said, "Can you help me with these patients boy?" Link thought about it, then told him, "Ok"

Inside the small clinic were about 4 patients, one didn't have an arm, another was bleeding badly from the head, and the other two looked sick. Really sick. They were purple.

Link asked, "What happened to them?

The doctor answered solemnly, "There is an illness that broke out. It is horrible. Aching body, purple skin............................

"I don't need to know any more," Link said, "What do you need help with?"  
"Theres some large bandages in the attic, but I cannot get to them. Can you get them?" He asked.

"Sure" Link answered.

Link climbed a ladder up to the attic. inside was boxes piled high with medical supplies. He found the large bandages and brought them down.

"Thank you boy." The doctor said.

"I need to leave now," Link said, "By the way, where did this illness originate?"

The doctor gulped and said, "From Darkness."

'What is this old man mean?' Link thought.

"Thanks," Link said, and walked out.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Link searched for Midna. He asked people of all kinds, and they didn't know where she was. Finally, he asked Zelda. She told him her residence was on the far east of castle town, but she also said that Midna was problably out for a walk.

Link went to her house, but she wasn't there, so He searched outside outside castle town. He searched far and wide and finally found her at the Lookout by lake Hylia. She was at the top and didn't notice im coming. Link suprised her when he got to the top.

"Oh! hey Link," Midna said,"I didn't expect you to find me here."

"It wasn't easy finding you," Link told her. He also explained about the wierd sickness.

"So...Darkness caused all this?" Midna asked.

"I'm afraid so," Link answered, "What are you doing up here anyway?

Midna gazed at the lake. Then said, "This Lake is beautiful. It calms me," Midna had tears in her eyes, "Zant destroyed the twilight realm. All we have left is hope."

Link put his arm around her and held her close. "We can do this," Link said, "We have each other, and a huge amount of hope."

This is what Midna wanted to hear. She held on to Link and put her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way until the sun started to go down.

"Maybe we should go back to castle town," LInk said. Midna didn't speak, she just nodded.

They walked together back to castle town.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back to castle town, Midna was half asleep, and could barely walk. Link helped her to her house, where Link decided to stay for the night. She was so tired that she could not get up her stairs. Link carried her up bridal style. Midna pointed to her room before she fell asleep. Link set her down on her bed and covered her up with blankets.

Link went downstairs and slept on her sofa.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short chapter, but it was better written than the others. R/R.**

** ~DISCLAIMER~  
I do not own any of the Zelda characters.**


	4. Chapter Three: Morning Awakenings

**Author's note.**

**This is my newest chapter as of january 20th. 2009. the day Obama became president of the US. I have finally gotten organized and I will write larger chapters from now on. Nt including this one. My next chapter, I will try to write at least 2000+ words. This is a really short chapter. R/R.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Link's awakening**  
Link awoke to the sound of a Hyrulian guard. The tall man towered over Link on the sofa.

"Are you the princess's escort?" The guard said, "Or are you just visiting, which is not allowed."  
Link looked him straight in the eye and said, "I don't care what you say. You are sopposed to be her bodyguard, right?"

The guard answered, "Yes. Who are you to ask?"  
Link said,"The guy you shouldn't mess with if you leave the princess by herself walking around. I'm her new bodyguard now. go sweep a street."

The guard raised a fist and said,"I'm gonna enjoy beating you."  
Link started laughing, then told him,"Get out now, or I will order Princess Zelda to arrest you for disturbing the peace."

The guard left saying,"My name is Jon, and I have friends that can tear you apart."  
Link heard a shout from upstairs.

**Midna's awakening**  
Midna awoke in her warm bed. 'Last night was peaceful', She thought,'Link was the nicest person---'

That's when it hit her. "Link!" Midna shouted. She wanted to see if Link deserted her or not.  
Sure enough, Link came into Midna's room. When he got there, Midna was smiling in her bed.

"Thanks for not leaving me Link," She said.  
Link walked over to Midna and sat down on the bed beside her. Midna got him in a big hug. They both enjoyed the moment for a little bit. Then Link said, "I'm gonna make breakfeast."

Midna answered him,"OK. no veggies please."

**That was Chapter 3. R/R**


	5. Chapter Four: Omelets and Injuries

**Ive been writing this one in school (Since it's so friggin boring.)  
Ha. its not 2000+ words but its 945. It's a start. yay.  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Link thought about what to cook.  
'Ok. there are cows and pigs in the market. chickens were out in the chickenhouse by the clinic, this house problably has a wood stove, I've seen pans somewhere, I could get some oil....... AHA! Omelets!

Link left the house to gather the ingredients. eggs, ham, bacon,milk(which he got two bottles and had the farmer make some cheese for him too.), and the cooking oil. He decided to gather veggies that Midna has eaten before;jalapenos,bell peppers,chopped olives,and got everything he nedded and started making two omelets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Link made breakfast, Midna went into her bathroom and took a bath in a running water tub. She washed her body with scented soap and washed her hair with soap made from ashes and animal fat. It washed hair really good. After she was done, she went into her clothes(Which faithful twili had brought all her stuff, including her personal stuff, with them to give to her when she appeared.) and picked out a nice little dress. She climbed down the stairs to see Link smiling at her making omelets. She had omelets before, but Link's were always the best. Link had made omelets before on their adventure through Hyrule.

-----------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------------------

Making camp was always an easy task for Link to accomplish because he had a flying imp to help him out. Midna's reward was a hearty meal. This was a special occasion because the two haven't eaten in two days, so Link made a mega omelet. Packed with meat and cheese, nobody could resist.

"Eh, what is this?" Midna said as she looked at the omelet.  
Link answered her,"It's an omelet. it'll fill you up since we havent eaten in a while."

Midna didn't ask anymore questions and dug in. It was phenomonal. The best thing she ever tasted. Link dug into his also. After they were finished, they chatted a little bit.

"Why don't you take that mask off? It must be heavy," Link said.  
Midna answered,"It makes me look dignified. I'm an ugly imp."

"Not the way I see it," Link said.  
Midna blushed and took it off. His favorite part about her completed face was her big, beautiful eyes. Midna set the helmet down next to her bed.

"So, what was the twilight realm really like before Zant came along?" Link asked.  
"It was a really nice place to live." Midna answered. "But Zant wanted power. And everything went to hell."  
"It's fine Midna. He's gone now, and nothing can destroy the twilight now."

"Yea. Yea........"

-----------End--OF--FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------

Midna finished her breakfeast and waited untilLink was finished.

"Thanks for breakfeast Link." Midna said,"Jon sucks at cooking"  
"My pleasure" Link answered. "Do we have a meeting today?"

"Nope" Midna answered, "its a free day."

"Lets go somewhere then." Link said."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna and Link decided to go to the goron mountain. They were accompanied by Zelda and Rowl. King Bublin was left in charge. They could trust him.

Little did they know that eyes were watching them. a dark raven circled them above. It flew to a figure watching the field from a hill. The raven cawed three times, and the figure understood. He waved his arm forward and the darkness army lurched forward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link was riding Epona with Midna when he heard loud shouts from up a hill.

"What's that?" Link said.  
Rowl looked in the sound's direction. "I think that we should get back to castle town." He said

"I agree" Zelda replied.

They set off towards castle town in a gallop.

--------Hyrule--Field----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The army seemed to be everywhere. shooting arrows at them in every direction. Link gave his shield to midna, who blocked arrows from behind them. Zelda's horse was shot with a flaming arrow right between the eyes. It didn't survive. Zelda went down with the horse. Rowl stopped. Zelda was climbing up slowly. Rowl got off his horse and got her on his horse. He quickly surveyed her for injuries. She had a broken arm and a fractured ankle. He galloped off after Link, who was shooting his bow at the archers while guiding his horse, Midna was trying to estimate the numbers of the army. She estimated at least 50,000 in the field. Maybe more in the hills. Link was busy with his arrows. His large quiver was now empty. Rowl was riding on his horse as fast as he could make his horse go. They arrived at castle town soon after. Here is a list of injuries.

Link-Three arrow wounds, two in the chest and one in the arm.  
Midna-Aroww in the calf  
Rowl- four arrow wounds. two in the chest and one in each leg.  
Zelda-Broken arm, fractured ankle, arrow wound in hip.

They arrived in castle town with a friendly greeting and a trip to the mean old doctor.

--------------END--OF--CHAPTER--FOUR-------------------------------------------------

**That was chapter four. I liked the small bit of action in the end. They all got hurt(SORRY) but they're ok. R/R**


	6. Chapter Five: Dark Link's Renewal

**If you have been reading this, I am redoing the first coup' chapters. they have the same content, but i will change the format. this is more of a romance chapter. please R/R.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When they arrived at the clinic, Link told them he would get medical supplies and that they should go to Midna's house. This would be their hangout place. Link went into the clinic (Ignoring the doctor the whole time) and took medical supplies.

Link headed towards Midna's house.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna was inside nursing Rowl and Zelda. Out of Link, Midna, Zelda, and Rowl, Midna was the least hurt. She had a limp from the wwound in her calf but otherwise she was ok.

Link arrived with the medical supplies. Midna quickly swabbed Rowl's wounds with hydrogen peroxide **(I am goin to call it HP from now on.) **Link found in a cabinet**.** During the operation, Link fixed himself with HP, and Midna fixed Rowl. Rowl helped Zelda with old remedies taught to him by an old wizard. About an hour later, they were all sitting around and having a conversation. An official interviewer that relayed info to the high society was seated with them.

"They took us by suprise." Rowl said, "The enemy was everywhere and we couldn't see all of them."  
"I estimated at least 50,000 foot soldiers when riding on Epona's back." Midna included.

Link went in,"These enemies were stronger than anything I have ever faced."  
Zelda was asleep, for she had taken some fluid that killed pain but made her drowsy.

All of them kept adding information to the conversation, including Zelda's horse's death. The official interviewer thanked them for the information and walked out.

The four didn't take long to decide where to sleep. Zelda was already asleep on the sofa. Rowl did not want to leave her side, so he set up a small bed made out of blankets next to her. Midna wanted Link to sleep in her bed with herself. Link did not agree, but Midna was scared from the attack and needed someone to keep her from going insane. So Link agreed.

Link followed Midna up the stairs into her room and set up a bed near her bed. He felt it wrong to sleep in her bed with her. After he saw her lay down, he lay down too and dozed off.  
---------------------------------IN-THE-MIDDLE-OF-THE-NIGHT------(Link)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link woke up. He didn't feel right. There was an uneasy feeling, like he was being shrouded in darkness. Link gathered his sword(just in case a crazy person tried to jump him in the street) then he silently went down the stairs and out of the house. Link was in pain. He fell to the ground writhing in agony. He saw a wolf slowly creep up on him and sit down by him. Link slowly turned purple....... His triforce's power could not handle light and dark in the same body, so the triforce acted on it's own accord. creating a new body for the darkness to go into.

The darkness drained from Link's body like a black cloud and formed a similar figure. This figure had no light, therefore no color. It was all black, it's eyes red. This was the birth of Dark Link.  
---------------------------------IN-THE-MIDDLE-OF-THE-NIGHT------(Zelda)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda awoke in pain. A sharp jolt went through her spine then she was fine. She decided to go for a stroll because she felt she needed to wear off some of the pain. She got up and saw Rowl rolled up in some blankets. Rowl heard her and sat up. Zelda leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks for saving me," She whispered. Rowl smiled and said, "I'll help you anytime." Zelda smiled back and left the house. what she saw outside scared her.

Dark Link was gathering darkness from the wolf that was sitting down next to Link. The wolf writhed in agony also, and with one last vaccumlike sound, the darkness was sucked up from the wolf, leaving it lying next to Link in the street. Zelda felt her heart start to beat faster as Dark Link began to transform into a wolf. when he was finished transforming, he turned around to face Zelda. Dark Link started growling and walked toward Zelda. She quickly ran inside Midna's house and shut the door.

"HELP!!!" Zelda yelled.  
--------------------------------IN-THE-MIDDLE-OF-THE-NIGHT---------------(Time-for-help!!!)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rowl shot up instantly and grabbed his sword. Midna was running down the stairs putting on a coat and wincing each time her foot hit a step. Zelda and Rowl were holding the door while Dark Wolf Link kept trying to break inside. Midna had an odd looking sword in her hand. (This sword is a personal item of Midna's that twili had brought to hyrule. Her sword was made to gather the energy from the sols. Before the twili left, they gathered all the sol's energy into the sword.) She slid it through the mail slot in the door and heard Dark Wolf Link yelp. Midna smiled in satisfaction. She heard scapmering and after there was no sound, she opened the door and saw Link and the wolf lying on the ground.

Midna ran towards Link and started checking his vitals. after a few seconds, she knew that he was going to be okay. Midna started to pick up Link, but he was too heavy for her to pick up by herself, so Zelda walked over and helped her with Link. Rowl moved out of the way, then Rowl walked over to the wolf and picked it up. He walked inside, where Midna was talking to Link, telling him to wake up.

Zelda decided to leave her alone and help Rowl with the wolf. Rowl set the wolf down on the carpet. He was a powerful man and a fierce fighter, but no one knew he loved animals. He was a caring man who liked to help as much as possible. in this case, he was wrapping the wolf in some old blankets. Zelda watched him the whole time and after he was done, Zelda put her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back. In the meantime, Link had gotten up. His odd purple skin was gone now. Midna had her head in his chest, trying to hold back tears for her friend that she was crying for him. he held her in his arms and rubbed her back. Everybody in that house was as scared as a kitten meeting a full-grown pure-bred male german shepard. That was a scary night for the four of them.  
------------------------------------THE-NEXT-MORNING----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link awoke with Midna in his arms. She had been so scared the night before that she wouldn't leave Link's arms. Link stroked her now unkept hair. He felt her back, smooth and warm. He embraced this twili beauty that lay before him. Midna woke up to hug Link. she felt good in his arms. She looked up at Link, who saved her on many occasions, was there for her, helped her out even when she treated him like dirt, and kissed him full on the lips. Link didn't care. He returned the kiss. Midna slid her tounge into his mouth and when he felt her tounge with his own, Midna moaned softly. They kept making out for about 10 minutes until......

"I love you Link," Midna told him.  
"I love you too Midna" Link responded.

Then the too got up and went on through the morning as if it were normal....or is it?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ha. cliffhanger. what happens next? read the next chapter when i write it to find out. its 1341 words now! im still working! please R/R**


	7. Chapter Six: Lon Lon Ranch's Big Suprise

**I'm back. "Yay". Anyways, that last part was kinda cheesy. This was one of my longest chapters to come out with because I had school and everything. I'm bringinin Majora in this chapter.... You know. the crazy demon dude with the mask and all, and with the whips....Ah well. I finally got the 1st chapter rewritten! Ocarina of Time characters and items in this chapter. If you know them, great! If you don't, hey! New characters!Please R/R. And also give me more ideas that you might find great. Just post a review or Pm me. Thank you!**

**To the story!!!**

**........hehehe. Shoop-da-whoop...........**

****

o _o  
/ BLAAAH--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
| BLAAAH######################################################################################################  
\_BLAAAH--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Completely random. I know!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's okay! your gonna be fine!" Rowlwas telling Zelda, who was very sore and aching all over her body.

"Don't tell me that crap Rowl. I know I'm busted up pretty bad." Zelda told him.

Link was helping Midna limp into the room.  
"You guys were so cute last night." Zelda told Midna, "You two were holding each other and hugging. It was so cute!"

"We were all scared," Midna replied, "Anyways, who has the painkiller?"  
Rowl tossed her the painkiller. "Thanks," Midna said.

Midnatook the liquid inside the milk bottle that was filled with painkiller. She looked appalled afterwards.

"I'm gonna take a look around." Link said.  
"I'll go with you," Midna said quickly.

"Go ahead and go, ill stay. I have the week off." Rowl told them.

Link nodded and walked out the door with a limping Midna.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the best time to get up is in the morning. Why?

THE RUSH HOUR

You do not want to get up later than 10:00am on a normal Hyrulian day. The rush hour sets into place as thousands of people flock all over to buy, sell, rent, barter, thank, give, all over.

Link and Midna got stuck right in the middle of it as they were walking down the street. Gorons, Zoras, Bublin scout patrols, and Humans all rushed through the town.

Midna was almost crushed by two Goron children chasing each other, and Link got slapped in the face by accident by a woman arguing with her husband.  
Link decided to stop at Telma's bar for a bottle of milk or two. Telma greeted him while the mailman was sleeping in the corner. Telma told them she allowed him to stay here because there were no more deliveries to be made to others around Hyrule. Link got two milk bottles and gave one to Midna, then he thanked Telma and walked out.

"Can't we go outside town today?" Midna asked when she saw the front gate heavily guarded by bublins.  
The look on the Bublin's face told her no.

"Lon Lon ranch is open to the public today," a stranger said.  
Link was confused, "Lon Lon ranch?" he asked.

"New places have been opening up around Hyrule," the man said, "and I also hear that cool treasures came along with the owner of Lon Lon ranch, Talon. He's a really lazy guy. Of course..... this is all stuff that I heard people talking about." The man turned away.

Midna thought about it, "Wanna check it out Link?" she asked  
"Sure," Link answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting through morning traffic and directing themselves towards Lon Lon ranch, they found themselves in a vast, open stretch of land with only two buildings. A stable and the owner's house. Link immediately went towards the bigger building, the owner's place.

The first thing he noticed was that only two people were inside. A kind of fat, and lazy looking balding man, was sitting beside the counter holding a cucco. While a young red-haired woman that had to be the owner's daughter, had no resemblence of her father whatsoever.

"Talon, is it?" Midna asked. breaking the man out of his train of thought.  
"Why, yes. That's my name. And this is my daughter, Malon." Talon answered, pointing to the young woman, "how can I help you today? We haven't had but a few visitors, and all they care about is that very menacing sword we found over the fireplace." He said.

Link looked to the spot where Talon mentioned. It looked like a very sturdy and sharp sword that also had a long hilt, for two hands.  
"Actually, we're here to just check this place out. We felt like we should."

Talon grinned. "Great! Now there's a first! Malon, would you mind showing these two around? Ive got to take care of little Jimmy here," He said, holding up what appeared to be a pocket cucco, but closer examination proved it to be a runt.

"Ok Daddy, Ill do it." Malon said.  
Malon walked out the door, followed by Midna. When Link started to follow, Talon said, "Don't try anything son. She's only 17 years old and I wont let her marry until shes at least 21."

"Don't worry," Link answered, "I'm in love with a different lady."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Link walked outside, he saw Malon and Midna staring at something. When Link caught p to them, hhe immediately figured out what it was.

A big, dark teleportation portal was on the ground right in front of them. Midna has her hand on the hilt of her sword and Link intinctively reached for the Master Sword's hilt. Only..... It wasn't there. Malon was walking back slowly towards her home.

Link searched himself for anything that could be a weapon, but found noticed this too and motioned for me to head towards the house. He started going only after she slowly stepped backwards towards the house.

When they reached the house, Malon and Talon were nowhere to be seen. Link knew that they were in their room upstairs, safe from whatever was going to pop out of the portal. Link didn't bother to ask to use the big sword. He just grabbed it from the mount and hefted it, ready to use it in case something did happen.

Link and Midna went back outside, weapons raised. Halfway to the portal, something began to emerge from its darky depths.

The completed figure was twice the height of Link and could easily smash him. It was immediately figured out that this was a giant Moblin. A piglike minotaur that was a slave to Ganon. If Link had not known how to defend himself in a situation like this one, he would be screwed big time.

But good news is, Link did know how to defend himself in this situation. He raised the suprisingly light but still two-handed sword up and positioned himself into a stance where he could easily dodge the Moblin's attacks and strike hard.

All Link wished for was that the beast headed for him and not Midna, who only had her serious-looking sabre and a messed up leg that could mean life or death for her.

Links wishes were granted and the Moblin headed for the most threatening enemy in the area. In this case, Link.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------WARNING---BLOODY-FIGHT-SCENE-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Moblin hefted a mace and brutally swung it at Link, who dodged the attack by performing a backflip. The mace ended up stickiing to the side of the stable. 'That thing is made out of some hard stuff' Link thought, then attacked, slashing the Moblin's right Achilies Tendon. The creature howled in pain as blood gushed from the deep wound.

Link pulled the sword from the deep cut and jumped backwards and back into his stance. The beast pulled the mace out of the stable wall and this time, swung the mace over his head towards Link. Link did not try any fancy backflips this time, instead doing a roll towards the Moblin when he swung the mace and stabbed the sword deep into the Moblin's calf.

The Moblin had no problem pulling the mace from the ground and grabbed Link away from the wounded leg. The Moblin ignored the huge amounts of blood coming from the leg and instead turned his attention towards the man struggling in his grasp.

That's when the sharpest of pains hit him right in his back. He dropped Link and looked around. A sword was stuck in his back. Luckily for Link, the sword hit a major nerve cord and The Moblin fell. Not dead, but paralyzed. Link quickly ran to the Moblin's thigh and pulled out the sword. It came out with a sickening sound that he ignored.

Link turned around to see Midna, walking towards her sabre. "Thanks Midna." Link said. Midna pulled the sword out of the howling Moblins back and walked up to Link. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you for weakening him for me."

Link started towards the Moblin's head. Ready to finish it off, but Midna stopped him. "No," she said, "I'll do it." Then she took the big two-handed sword, walked up to the Moblin's head, and plunged the sword straight into the back of the beast's skull. Killing it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Moblin went up in a cloud of black smoke. Leaving only it's dirty bag of provisions and it's mace. The two Lons came outside to see Link and Midna rummaging through the dirty bag.  
"Thank you very much!" Malon exclaimed, "We thought we were goners."

"Did that sword come in handy?" Talon asked. Link didn't say anything. He just nodded. Talon accepted the gesture and said, "Well, you can keep it." Link looked up and said, "really?" Talon nodded and continued, "It would actually be a favor. I also have some other things for you. Stay here."

Midna pulled out a fairly new map from the bag. "Bingo." She said. Link moved over to her and looked at it. It was a map with a red X on Lon Lon ranch, then a red dotted line goes way up, then a blue X marks the next spot, then you follow a blue dotted line to a second blue X that was right on castle town.

"Something else is in here." Malon said. They looked at what she was pointing at and found it. The whole mission the Moblin had to complete all on a sheet of paper. This was one stupid creature. The mission was:

_Start at the Red X location. This is where we will transport you to. You then make your way up the red dotted line to the first blue X. After that, you follow the blue dotted line to the second blue X. Last, you stay in that location until the portal is opened. If you die, we will know._

"That's straight and to the point." Midna said. "Yea, but we just stopped a secret mission to destroy castle town. The hard part to know is that they will not quit. we need a crew to pinpoint that location. It could be our weak point!" Link explained.

Talon came back with a big bag. "I want you to have this stuff too." He said, and put the bag down. "I kind of.....overheard the conversation. If there is anything you need, just ask us. we'll do it. And also," He rummaged through the bag and pulled out a box. "Six bottles of milk with perservatives in them. It may not taste the same after a while, but trust me, this stuff never spoils. Just come on back if you ever want some more!" Just then, a cucco crowed. "Well, that must be Jimmy. Well, see you later!" Then he was gone.

Link looked through the bag. "Woa! This is a stash of weaponry! two hookshots, a hideable dagger, two shiny shields, A nice hylian sword, all three types of bombs, big hammer, two red tunics, a blue tunic, magic scrolls, a broken two-handed sword, and a...........bottled fairy?" Link pulled the bottle out of the bag. He looked at the blue fairy inside and opened the lid. _"Thank you Hero of Time. I was in there for a while."_

"Who are you?" Link asked. The fairy answered, _"I am the guardian of the Hero of Time. That would be you. My name is Navi the fairy. And what is your name?" _Link answered, "Im Link, and this is my..ah..girlfriend Midna." He pointed to a blushing Midna.

_"Nice to meet both of you. Now, as you are wondering, why does Talon hve all this stuff? Well, the answer is that I moved the stash where Talon would find it. I told him to give it only to the one who could prove himself to be the Hero of Time with no questions asked." _Navi said, _"Oh, and I'll name a few things for you too. That big sword you have to your side, its called Biggoron's sword. The big hammer is called the Megaton hammer, the shiny shields are Mirror Shields, the broken sword was a Giant's knife, but they aren't durable, except Biggoron's sword. The red tunics are Goron tunics, which protect you from extreme heat. The blue tunic lets you breathe underwater, and finally, three magic scrlls for each of the three golden goddesses. Din's fire, Farore's wind, and Naryu's love. Well, help yourself. I'll be flying next to you and Ill give you advice. Okay. Im done talking now."_

Link passed some things to Midna. "These are for you," he said, "the two hookshots, a mirror shield, a red and blue tunic, the broken Giant's Knife, and some bombs and one of my extra bomb bags." Midna smiled and said, "Thank you." Then she stashed them in her cloth bag hanging from her neck.

Malon asked, "Can we have the mace? it could make a good plow if we cut it in half." Link answered, "Sure, we don't have a use for it. do you want the dirty bag too?" Malon nodded and said, "We can put it in the stable so my puppy that I keep secret from my dad can sleep in it. Thanks again!" Link said, "No problem."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link carried the big bag all the way to Midna''s home. He put his stuff with his other battle gear and swithched out the hylian shield with the mirror shield. Midna also performed a magic spell on Link's bag so it could carry more and weigh alot less, so he could pack more around.

Link just got done reading and practicing the three magic spells, when Zelda called out, "Link, come here for a second." So Link left his stuff and went to see what it was all about.

"Link, I want to talk to you about something." Zelda said. "Rowl and I love each other but he doesn't want to marry me because of the whole crisis and he thinks it will ruin our great relationship. Well, my father died a while ago and no man has been able to fill in his seat so I think I should get married soon. I know Rowl's the one. He is fit to be king, but.....If afraid to tell him thi in case it could ruin our relationship. Can you ell him this instead of me? He'll understand. Trust me."

"Ok, Ill do it." Link said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna and Link were in Midna's room again, about to go to sleep. Midna was laying in bed and Link was pacing.

"When should we tell them about today?" Midna asked.

Link answered, "I think tomorrow would be best." Navi cut in, "_Also, you need to tell them that they need someone to trace that map and pinpoint where it was going to happen."_

Link and Midna nodded. Link sat on the bed. thinking. After two minutes, he yawned, then said, "I'm gonna get some sleep. You should too Midna."

"Of course I'm going to sleep!" Midna exclaimed, "..........But, I get scared sometimes when Im laying down. I can't really gt a good night's sleep. knowing that there's something out there trying to get us just makes me restless. Can you sleep with me in the bed tonight?"

"Okay," Link said, "but don't try anything." Midna nodded.

Link got in the bed and blew out the candle. He couldnt sleep either. he just lay ther and sleep. Then he heard Midna's steady breathing, and he knew she was having a peaceful sleep. So Link closed his eyes and started to doze off. He was halfway asleep when Midna put her arm around him. he didn't say anything though. He liked it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the depths of Death mountain's crater, was the shadow army's headquarters. Nobody would dare venture into the crater. for it was too hot, which created a perfect place for an evil HQ.

Zant sat in his throne. Listening to the voice that was Majora's.

_Soon, I will have enough power to come back. And you and I will rule all of Hyrule!_

"But when will you have the power capable of this act?" Zant asked.

_Now is the time._

Then, from the fiery depths of the lava, came a great demon. One with whips for arms and a nasty temper. This demon was Majora. released from the mask by the power of the active volcano.

"_We will start the invasion once we are 100000 soldiers strong. And the shadow virus has spread quickly I take it?"_ Majora said.

"Why of course. Everything is going as planned." Zant answered.

_"Brilliant. Brilliant." _Majora said to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that was a long chapter! First of the summer! W00T!**

**Anyways, A lot of Ocarina of Time items in this chapter. Such as the Mirror shields, The red tunic, oh, and my favorite, Biggoron's Sword. W00T!**

**Well, if you dont know what any of these items are, just google it of ask me about it. I beat OoT yesterday.**

**Anyways, please R/R!**

**P.S. This time, it was 3200 words exactly! WOOT!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Invasion of Darkness

**~Message from the Author~**

**Thanks for all the fast reviews guys! And all the Pms were great too. Im writin this chapter earlier than I would have liked.**

**~Summary of this chapter~**

**This is a battle chapter. That's all that should be said, apart from Zant and Majora side by side fighting in this chapter. I've added a few things to Majora of my own, so don't be suprised. Also, Ive put alot of death and Gore in this beautiful chapter.... Enjoy! It may seem like it, but no. IT'S NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!**

**~Disclaimer~**

**I do not own Link, Midna, Zant, Navi, Majora, Ilia, Telma, or any other characters of Nintendo. If I did, Link wouldn't have that wierd hat. XD. Lol, jk........maybe.**

**~P.S.~**

**Ive added the Moblin map picture to my website. I know it's a freewebs site, and I'm cheap.... But I'm tryin my best to work it out. Lol. You can check it out if you feel like it.**

**~???~**

**Alright, please R/R.**

**This chapter is for Chancellor Phillips. You raging psychopath!**

**TO THE STORY!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Link woke up. He felt Midna's arm around him and decided not to sit up. He just lay there until she woke up.

"Mornin Link," Midna said, "sleep well last night? I did."

"I can't really think straight with that damn Moblin map sitting right next to me on the nightstand," Link said, "It's proof that they wanted to thourely kill us from the start."

"Well, they'll keep trying until they succeed. Or if we do something about it........." Midna told him.

Link thought about that last statement. "What do you propose we do about it?" Link asked.

"I think we should go find out what all this crap is about!"Midna answered.

Link studied the map again. "If it starts at Lon Lon ranch, then we should head there."

"I'm not an idiot you know!" Midna exclaimed.

"Im not saying you are, its just that we need to find the exact locations as on the map," Link said, "Remember, they might have special areas where they only told the soldier to look out for and its not written down anywhere."

"Oh yea. That might be possible." Midna said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda was passed out on Rowl when Midna and Link walked down the stairs.

"Did you talk to Rowl?" Midna asked.

"Yea," Link whispered, "He agreed to what I told him."

Midna looked at the two on the sofa. "So they're gettin married huh?" Midna asked.

"We have yet to find out." Link answered.  
"Should we take them on our mission?" Midna asked.

Link considered it.....Until warning horns were roaring through the town.

"I think we got something else on our hands at the moment." Link said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Try listening to **Metallica** songs **Through the Never** and/or **The Struggle Within**. IT MAKES IT BETTER!!!!!)

Right as Link got outside, an arrow storm was unleashed upon castle town. Link witnessed the slaughter of many inhabitants right then and there. He ran back inside and grabbed his Mirror shield and Biggoron's Sword. Even though the sword was two-handed, It never hurt to have a shield on hand just in case.

Then he snatched up some essentials. Bow, Hawkeye, Bombs, Water bombs, Crawling bombs, Big Quiver, Twin Chainshots, two bottles of milk, and two blue potions.

Midna was also getting ready. She had her mirror shield, Twin Hookshots, her Twilight Sabre, broken Giant's knife (concealed of course), and she wore a Red/Black/Blue/Green robe made from the same fabric as the Goron and Zora tunics. (She problably made that last night, Link thought). Also, she ditched the crown and put on the only fused shadow left in either world, whether it be Hyrule or the Twilight Realm. (She kept that!?, Link thought again).

Rowl suited up in his full battle gear. No need to go into details.

Zelda strapped on a breastplate and put on a soldier's helm. She also carried Link's Hylian shield and Hylian sword.

The four stand there. Ready for battle. "Midna, I want you to have this." Zelda said. She handed Midna her sacred bow and light arrows.

"Thank you Zelda," Midna said. she strapped the bow to her back and the quiver to her leg.

They decided to split up in teams. Link and Midna team A and Rowl and Zelda team B

Then they moved in two different directions. (Im gonna put a picture of their routes on my webpage.) Team A moved left and Team B moved right. (obviously)

Team B's job was to support the main gate and care for the wounded there. Team A's job was to move to the top of the main gate andsupport it with arrows there. Things dont ever work out as planned. ever.

Team A was halfway to the stairs for the main gate's when the main gate exploded. thousands of screams came from the running civilians. Link and Midna saw the horror that caused all this destruction. Zant was walking through the front gate with a demon walking beside him, followed by a flurry of pitch-black shadow creatures that spread out, killing what ever was in its path. Midna reacted instantly and shot light arrows into the flurry of shadow beasts and dark monsters. Some died and vanished instantly while others were incinerated. Neither Zant nor Majora (for of course he was the demon.) bothered to cower like the dark army behind them. They instantly pulled out weapons. Zant had a jet-black crossbow and a flail while Majora transformed his arms into whips. The whips then retracted into Majora's arm and created a shootable whip. Link suddenly realized that it wasnt him or Midna that they we going after, but they started towards the army of heavily armored guards in the alleyway. Zant swung his flail and shot his crossbow while Majora Shot the whip-spikes into oncoming guards. Link lifted Biggoron's Sword and said,"I miss the Master Sword." Midna replied, "Really?" Link laughed, "Heck no!" Then they charged towards the oncoming crowd of demons and shadow warriors.

Team B was also in a heap of trouble. They saw the mass of soldiers coming out of the main gate and turned and ran the other way.

"We have to get these civilians out of here!" Zelda yelled to Rowl

"Yea, but I wanted to fight." Rowl responded as an arrow whizzed pass him.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "We have to hide them at least! Ive seen at least a hundred dead civilians already!"

Rowl had to think about it. "Okay," he said, "But there are problably troops coming from every direction!"

Just then, a big rumbling sound came from the ground.

"Something big is coming!" Zeld yelled.

Moblins came down from outer walls linke ants from a nest. Luckily, bublins repelled most of them with arrows, but that didn't stop a thusand moblins coming in from every direction.

Then came the hog riders. Big bublins on boars with sharp tusks and the big bublins wielding big axes and swords. King bublin was among them. His great boar drooling wildly at the smell of something to kill.

Moblins broke ranks. Most climbed back up the wall while others ran. King Bublin nailed one in the kneecap with his Greataxe. It howled and fell to the ground. After that a tiny bublin jumped on top of it and slit its throat.

King Bublin rode by Rowl and Zelda when they were running and gave them the thumbs up. They both nodded and Zelda and Rowl herded the civilians into underground passages that led to the heavily fortified Hyrule Castle.

~Back to Team A~

Link rammed a shadow beast with his sword. The sword went straight through its skull. It disappeared immediately. He then slashed away at the other shadow mosnsters that were in his way.

Midna met a few land crawling, fire breathing octorocks. They spat flame at her. She ducked under her robe and put the mirror shield in front of her. The fire was absorbed into the shield. (That's cool, Midna thought, It absorbs magic attacks.) Then she sliced through them with her Sabre.

Zant and Majora were Hell bent to destroy every last guard that came at them. over two hundred guards were felled already.

Link was attacked by many skeleton-like stalfos and wolfos. With Biggoron's sword at his side, nothing could get in his way. He sliced through them as neatly as scissors cutting through fresh paper.

Midna was attacked by Shadow Queen Gohma (SQG). Midna shot Light arrows at SQG, but they had no effect. she tried shooting right into the eye, but it went right through. Then SQG attacked, and Midna jumped up, landed on SQG's back, and sliced SQG's eye with the Twilight Sabre. SQG cried in pain, then died.

Link punched a stalfos' head right off. The warrior was still fighting without its head. Link sliced off its arms and legs, then put a bomb inside of it. He then kicked it as hard as he could into the crowd of monsters. It exploded, showering the evil with fragments of bone. He then did a few backflips and shot his bow at a wolfos that was about to slash Midna. She saw what happened and teleported to Link. Link reached for his arrows, but they werent there. The quiver was, but the arrows had fallen out. Then he looked around and found a crossbow. He got a few bolt racks and started firing. The enemy dropped like rain in a hurricane. Midna was busy with her arrows too. Soon the enemy strike force was down. Only Majora and Zant were left standing. Both looking towards Link and Midna's direction.

**_"YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS BATTLE," _**Majora shouted, **_"BUT THERE ARE MANY BATTLES TO BE HAD!!!!! TROOPS RETREAT!!!!!"_**

Zant and Majora disappeared.

".....................................................Dang." Midna said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link, Midna, Rowl, Zelda, the Goron Patriarch, the Goron elders, Prince Ralis, and King Bublin met in the conference chamber.

"How did we survive that battle?" Ralis asked.

"With the help of these four brave people." King Bublin said, pointing to Link, Midna, Zelda, and Rowl.

"Please, we only helped the civilians," Zelda said, "The credit all goes to Link and Zelda. The true heroes!" Everybody cheered. Midna and Link blushed.

"Yes, Yes, this is all very touching, but Im going to hav to kill you all." A voice said.

Then, in a cloud of black smoke, Zant appeared in the room. The Patriarch and King Bublin herded the elders and Ralis into a corner, then provided a living barrier for them.

Zant immediately attacked. He shot down Zelda and Rowl in blasts of Dark Crystals while Link grabbed Midna and pulled her down. Thenhe pulled out Biggoron's sword and stood up. Midna stood up with him, holding the Twilight Sabre.

Link and Midna attacked. Their blades going right through Zant. Not even phasing him.

"You think those weapons will harm me!?" Zant laughed.

Midna held up the sacred bow. "No," Midna answered, "But this will." then she let an arrow fly.

It penetrated Zant's flesh immediately, leaving him crying out in pain. Midna shot more light arrows into him. He kept crying out to Majora to help him. Nothing came. Midna aimed her final arrow for his head.

"Any last words?" Midna asked.

Zant only cried. "Take my power, take my riches, just please, dont kill me! Please!"

"Too late for that." Midna snapped, then fired the arrow.

It hit with a blinding flash of light and Zant burst of energy from the triforce that could not help him anymore. The triforce of Power had to find a new host. And the closest one was Midna. The triforce gladly went into Midna and supplied her with the power of the triforce. Midna then passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna woke up with Link next to her sleeping. She didnt want to disturb him, so she lay still. she studied her burning hand. On the back of her hand was a triforce. The triforce of Power.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! finally a great battle chapter. I dont really say yay often. so... yay.**

**Hoped you liked it, please Review and/or Pm me suggestions for oncoming chapters.**

**Grimm Ripper, signing off.**


	9. Chapter Eight: Finding the Mortal Sages

**~Author's notes~**

**READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ive decided to create a sequel to this story. I don't know how Im going to design it, but you can help by voting in my poll on my profile. remember, I need lots of votes for this. at least 25. I want you to make an honest opinion about it too. (If you do vote. Please do.)**

**My friend helped me decide that this chapter will be another battle chapter, and the next chapter, and also the last, will be a relaxing, short and sweet, romance chapter. Ill keep it in the 1500+ word range, so it wont be that short. **

**This will be my largest chapter ever, as it will be 5000+ words. I make expectations before I make the chapter. I wanted the final chapter (not this one. This isn't the final chapter!) to be a relaxing chapter and no battle whatsoever.**

**Well, on to da story. This is a kinda different chapter cuz they dont wake up, I start off to where I left it. Even though where I left it was Midna waking waking up and seeing the triforce of power. Who-da thunk.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Midna waited until Link was up until she got out of bed. The first thing she noticed was that she still had her homeade Goron/Zora robe was still on, which meant that Link hadn't tried to undress her. That was very clever.

Link got up from the bed groggily. he blushed and turned away as Midna undressed from her dirty robes and changed into clean ones. She hadn't noticed he was up and when she heard him turn around, she blushed too.

After Midna had dressed and all the blushing was over, the two headed downstairs. They noticed that Rowl and Zelda were up and getting equipment ready.

"What's goin on?" Midna asked.

"I was notified that we are going to be attacked again." Rowl answered.

"What are the odds?" Link asked, hoping that there would be good news.

Rowl gulped, "4 to 1, in the enemy's favor." He said. Link's hopes were shattered. Rowl continued, "It's estimated 30000 to 14000. Better than yesterday."

"Yea," Link said, "How do you know how many enemies there are though?"

Zelda answered for Rowl, "Raven spies. They did a flyover over Death mountain and the surrounding regions."

Link nodded and said nothing else.

"We are going to set a trap for them. Get ready. pack heat resistent things." Zelda said.

Neither Midna nor Link said anything, but got their gear ready.

Midna took the Goron/Zora robe and cut it down and fashioned it so it could be a cloak instead, So it was easy to hide under in bad circumstances. Then she put on the cloak and fixed her quiver to her leg instead of her back. Then she put her Sabre in its sheath on her side and her mirror shield to her back.

Link put on the goron tunic and put on his Zora hat, so he can be protected from fire and breathe underwater. After that he looked around the destroyed town and found a very lightweight suit of armor, and put on the chainmail over his chest and arms, then put on the suit's platelegs, breastplate, and shoulder armor. Link was still able to run at his normal speed and move normally too. He equipped everything he had yesterday too.

Zelda put on her breastplate and some chainmail. She walked over to the blacksmith and got her sword repaired because it was broken the day before when a Moblin stepped on it, and it broke when she lifted it up. Then King Bublin jammed his axe right into the Moblin's head.

Rowl put on everything he had on yesterday. He found himself a crossbow and a bag of bolt racks. He gave Link lots of bolt racks to Link, and Link decided to stock up on arrows and bolts, so Link got his crossbow.

Everybody headed over to two elderly brothers' house and the brothers tempered their swords. This made the swords stronger, and made them harder to break.

Link also checked up on his fellow Ordonians. When he went inside, they were all gathered around Rusl. He had an arrow sticking out of his chest and several deep gashes in his arms and chest. Link asked them what happened.

"It was the battle yesterday," Beth said.

"Yea, he was doing a patrol by the back gate and an arrow caught him in the chest." Uli said. Tears on her cheeks.

"Where's Ilia?" Colin asked.

The entire group was puzzled.

"But, Ilia was right....." Uli started, but she saw nothing there.

"Was Ilia here?" Hanch asked.

"No, she wasn't." Mayor Bo admitted. "We didn't notice until now."

Link had to feel sorry for Bo. His only child was lost......again.  
"Ill send raven spies to look for her." Link said.

"Ill find her." A different voice said.

Link looked in the direction of the voice. There was a very large owl perched in the windowsill.

"My name is Kaepora." The owl said, "and I was the water sage that Ganon killed. I was doomed to remain dead, and not reincarnate like the others, but the curse was lifted when you defeated him my brave boy." (Guys, this is the owl from OoT. Its name and history are correct and I fit both into this story. YAY!)

"So, your the last sage?" Link asked. "Because I heard Zelda once talking about sealing the evil into a realm beyond twilight."

_"When the six sages, their power restored to them, combine powers into one noble being, the Hero of Time and Light. The three spiritual stones in the pendants, and wielding the master sword. Only then will the good have the ability to banish the evil to the realm where nothing returns forever."_

"That is a true statement passed down through the royal family." Kaepora said. "But there has to be two sets of sages for it to work. A group of mortals and a group of immortals. Immortal meaning that you can reincarnate. Our mortals died out a long time ago. There are some mortals with the ability to become sages. Fotunately, I have the knoledge of who they are in this generation. As for the three spiritual stones and the pendants they go in mentioned in the statement, I have with me here......." He said, pulling out a bag, "The pendants mentioned. These were in our posession from the very beginning of time. They were given to us by the three golden goddesses. Din, Naryu, and Farore." Kaepora dropped the bag onto the floor.

Link picked it up. a groove was in each of the three pendants. "So......Who are these potential sages?" Link asked.

Kaepora turned his head upside down. He racked his brains, then spoke, "The three mortal sages have to have a hate of evil. The six sages' powers are as follows: Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, Light, and Spirit. The sage from the forest is a man who lives inside it and is a great merchant and a bad cook. The sage of fire is a Goron who's brother is a patriarch. The sage of water is a Zora woman that ran away in search of a better life. The sage of Shadow is a guard of the royal family, the last in her line. The sage of light is a princess who has the triforce of Wisdom. The final sage is the Spirit sage, and she is a Gerudo thief who did not bow to Ganon at his birth like the others." Kaepora turned his head back upright. "Those are the six mortal sages. I will now search for your lost friend and bring her back here and leave the hunting up to you. Thanks for your time." He said, then flew away.

"..............................................................Could you please tell me what that was all about?" Rusl groaned. He sat up and winced in pain.

Everybody gasped. Uli embraced him. Beth held Colin's hand. Then Rusl groaned again and lay back down.

"He'll be okay." Uli said finally." Just please go on your mission.

"Alright. Ill bring Ilia back for you too. Mayor Bo." Link said.

Bo nodded. Link left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"....................So let me get this straight," Zelda said when Link got back and told them everything, "A giant owl owl flew into the windowsill and told you he was a sage and gave you three pendants, then flew off?"

"He also told me about the six mortal sages, and who they are. No names, but good enough descriptions anyway." Link answered.

"Okay then." Zelda said. She reached into her robe and pulled out a shining green stone.

"This is the spiritual stone of the forest, passed down through the generations. If this fits into one of those pendants, then all of this is true." Zelda said, then tossed the stone to Link.

Link took each of the pendants from around his neck and tried to fit the stone into each. The first pendant didn't work, but the second one fit perfectly. When it fit in the hole, green light shot out of it.

"So its true." Zelda said.

"........................................................should we go find those sages?" Midna asked.

Zelda took the thought seriously. Stay for the battle, or look for the six mortal sages? Both were important.

"Me and Rowl will stay for the battle and help set the trap. While you are looking for the sages, I ask that you inform the Zoras and Gorons of our plan, tell them to come see me. They are key in unleashing our trap." Zelda said.

"We'll do it," Midna said.

So, after a formal good bye, Link and Midna went off on their journey. They start with the easiest sage to find, Coro the lantern merchant.

----------------------------------------------------------FOREST-SAGE-------------------------------------------------CORO--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Me a sage? I hardly know the meaning of the word." Coro said when Link and Midna headed into Faron woods and explained everything. "I have no spiritual skill and my sisters don't tell me anything about our past. That's why I don't even speak to them anymore."

"Could you ever have met your parents?" Midna asked.

"I......Ive seen pictures. I was born last you know. By then, Iza was already teaching Hena how to fish, and they had no time for me." He replied.

"What did they look like?" Link asked, "Your parents."

"I have a drawing here." Coro said, pulling out a folded peice of paper from his shirt and handed it to Link. "This was a drawing that I took from Hena's place the last time I saw her 5 years ago."

The drawing showed a man, a little over 20, with brown hair and a hunched expression. He was standing next to a beautiful woman with black hair, and above her head.........

"A fairy!?" Link said aghast. Coro took the picture drawing from him and studied it once more.

"That's odd. The only people that have fairies are people......from.........the forest........." Coro said. Realizing it now.

"You see! Your mother was from the forest and that means ou must be the forest sage!" Midna exclaimed.

"B-but I've never shown one ounce of magic, never! escpecially not with my cooking. It's dreadful....." Coro said to himself.

Link thought and suddenly realized. "Try this on." He said. He took the pendant with the forest spiritual stone from around his neck and handed it to Coro.

Coro obliged, putting on the golden pendant. Then a green flash of light, and Coro had a very suprised expression.

"I...I can feel energy flowing through my body." Coro said. "Let me test this out."

He stood up, pointed to a lonely tree sprout, and moved his arm up. The sprout grew instantly into a tree.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, "I am the forest sage!"

After he had his fun making things shrink and grow, Coro handed Link back his medallion and packed some of his important things into a bag. He tied the bag around his chest and called for Trill, then the three left for Death Mountain.

--------------------------------------------------------FIRE-SAGE-------DARUNIA----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darbus was at the foot of death mountain, testing his strength by beating up large rocks or throwing boulders when Link, Midna, and Coro walked by.

"Hello Hero." Darbus said.

"Hi Darbus." Link said. "Do you by any chance have a brother?"

"We'll of course I do! I have many brothers!" Darbus said, "Every Goron is my brother."

"Yea, well we're looking for your blood brother. Do you know where he is?" Midna asked.

Darbus thought for a moment then said, "Oh. Your looking for Darunia. He is now a great chief of the southern tribe. You can access his tribe's area through this door."  
Darunia then looked around for an inscription on the wall next to him, and found it. Then he punched it. The part of the wall crumbled away. Leaving a cavern leading to the literally southern tribe.

"Thanks Darbus!" Coro said.

"Hey! Little man! That lantern I got from you is a great deal! Thank you!" Darbus shouted to Coro.

Link lit his lantern and started down the cavern. He waited until he was a great distance from Darbus, who returned to his strength testing until he asked Coro,  
"You have dealings with the Gorons? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It had no relevance to the conversation," Coro replied. "Gorons need light too. Especially the guys in this place. Its dark down here."

"Its fine Link," Midna said, "just keep going."

The crew continued down the cavern until they reached.............. A light. They quickly ran towards it while Link extinguished his lantern. When they reached the light, they were in a huge room, with Gorons all over the place. They took one look at the crew and grabbed them.

Midna and Coro were stuggling as the Gorons held them tight, but Link was calm. He allowed the guards to guide them to their leader. Soon Midna and Coro did as Link did, and they werent hurt so much.

The crew were pulled down another rock tunnel and thrown into another big room. The stone door was shut behind them. They got up and walked over to the big Goron standing between two torches. Aove him was a stone. Glistening in the light of the fire..........

"That's another spiritual stone!" Link whispered to Midna, and pointing at the stone above the big Goron. She nodded. The three stopped in front of the great chief Darunia. He was alot less bulky than his brother and was a lttle fatter too, but he still had the same expression and spiky hair all over his body.

"Who are you to dare come into my land and steal our crop?" Darunia asked the three.

"We weren't stealing anything!" Midna shouted. "We just came to talk to you!"

"Then explain how you break open secret entrance that is only known to my brothers and my one blood brother." Darunia countered.

"We are friends of the northern tribe." Link said. "I am the Hero of Light and Time, and I have come to ask in your assistance with the destruction of evil. I am known to the northern tribe as an evil banisher, sworn brother, and champion sumo wrestler. We told Darbus we wanted to talk to you and he opened the secret tunnel. We mean you no harm."

Darunia listened to all this with great intrest. "So you are not one of those evil warriors that try and take our bomb plant crop away?" Darunia asked.

"No we're not," Coro said. "And if ou agree to help us, I can make your crops twice as good before."

Darunia thought about this and huddled with the tribe elders. All of which looked old and needed to wash with soap. After a while of explaining, Darunia straightened himself up, smiled and said, "It's a deal. Although we need to know what your assistance is that you will be needing."

"Your help as the fire sage and that spiritual stone above your throne." Link said.

Darunia laughed. "So it is you!" He said, "You were the one told to us by the great ones that would ask for my sage power and that red stone. You can have both, for you are my new sworn brother."

The door in the back opened. Darunia packed several red colored rocks, talked to one of the elders for a moment, then gave the spiritual stone of fire to Link and the four of them walked out of Death mountain.

-----------------------------------------------------------SAGE-OF-WATER---------PRINCESS-RUTO-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Link put the Goron ruby in its pendant, and a flash of red light, the four headed to Zora's domain. Darunia was very exited about seeing the Zoras.

"I hear they can swim in the water while we cannot and still breathe in there. Maybe they can teach me those ways!" Darunia was saying the whole trip.

After climbing various rock faces with Darunia's help, they made their way to the very top of Zora's domain, where Prince Ralis lived.

"My sister?!" Prince Ralis asked with horror on his face. "She ran away years ago, before I was even born. She was tired of the way things were run around here and mad because her parents would pick her husband. She stormed off as a child and we never heard from her ever again."

"But you would at least know her personality?" Midna asked. Then she noticed Darunia was missing and told Coro to look for him.

"Why, of course. Mother talked about her all the time." Ralis said, "She was very bossy and yelled at my father because he was very abusive. He died soon after my birth. He always hit her to relieve stress. When mother learned of this, she kicked him out of the Royal household and watched over me when she was pregnant. Ruto of course ran away before all this. I think I heard mother say that Ruto started to change personality as the years went by. She started being sweet and caring towards other Zoras and finally she blew up when father was mad at mother and hit her repeatedly." Ralis thought for a moment, then he said, "That's all I know."

"Thanks for your help Ralis," Midna said.

Link and Midna walked out of there to see Darunia, Coro, and some Zora's swimming around in the big pond. Midna could't stay away from the fun and jumped in (After she took off her equipment.) while swimming, she put on her cloak's breathing mask. Then she dived and dived and dived some more. Link couldn't keep away either, and took off his equipment, then jumped in. He put on his mask too and dived with Midna.

After they were all done swimming and Darunia dried them off with his sage fire, and Link drying himself with Din's fire, they talked for a while around a fire.

"So where would this woman be?" Midna asked.

"I don't know." Link said.

"Me neither." Darunia said.

Coro listened to what they heard in the chamber and said, "Ruto? I had her as a client a few weeks ago!"

The other three were shocked. "No way!" Midna said. "Did she say where she was going?"

"Yea," Coro said, "She wanted the lantern and plenty refills of lantern fuel for searching a cave near lake Hylia. We could go check it out. I know where it is because I went there to give her a few more refills. Let's go."

So the four thanked the Zoras for their hospitality, and left the Domain. They traveled all the way down to lake Hylia. Coro lead the way to the cave. It was a sinister-looking cave and very hard to find. Coro found out where it was the first time because the animals around the lake showed him where it was.

When they reached the cave, it clearly was dangerous. Coro satayed outside and knew it was very dangerous inside, so Darunia also stayed, so he could watch him.

Link and Midna headed inside the cave. Immediately, they were met with various chus. Including a blue one. They cut through the slug-like creatures and headed down the cave.

Near the end, they found a very dark lake. Link tried to look through it, but he could see nothing. He decided to go in alone. Midna agreed.

Link took off his metal armor and put on his Zora mask. Then he dove into the dark water. he swam and swam until he reached the end of the bone-chilling lake. For a moment, in the water, he thought he could hear the faintest voice, but he dismissed it. Then , when he was on a little island in the middle, it was a scream.

"HELP!" The voice screamed.

Link immediately went towards the voice. Then, he didn't need to listen anymore.

A vast ameoba was constricting a Zora woman. He immediately unsheathed Biggoron's Sword. The woman immediately started bleeding around the places where the ameoba was constricting. Link sliced away at the ameoba's luminous eye. After a while, it gave way. Leaving the Zora beauty in the sand. Link rushed to her side.

"You saved me," She said, "why?" She coughed up blood.

"Don't worry about that now," Link said, "Im going to fix you up."

He took dry cloth out of a waterproof bag in his pocket, then he quickly wound it around her cuts, which were mostly around her waist and head. After she was all fixed up, he put her on his shoulder and dived in the water. He held on to her tight. More ameobas were zooming in on them. Link felt her hand reach into his pack and she took out the crossbow. Link was glad she was concious. She shot down ameobas even while Link was swimming as fast as he could. When he got to where Midna was, the woman was out of bolt racks. Ameobas swarmed the area. Midna got busy with light arrows.

The ameobas sunk back into the water like ice melting really, really fast. Link lay down the woman and shot his arrows at the oncoming aameobas. Soon, none were left.

They identified the woman as Ruto. She didn't want to be called princess though.

"Well, you may not know what this means, but your the sage of water." Link told her.

Ruto looked exited. "So your the man." She said.

Link was puzzled. "Why am I the man?" He asked.

Ruto laughed. It lasted until she coughed up a bit more blood. "My mother told me when I was little that a hero would save me in my time of need, and that would be my man." She said.

'Now this is akward.' Link thought.

"Hey Link, can I speak with you in private?" Midna asked.

"Eh......sure." Link said.

Midna and Link walked away enough where they could still see Ruto.

"I don't know if it will work," Link said.

"Link, I know I sound crazy, but you should take the deal." Midna said.

Link almost had a heart attack. "Are you serious?!" He exclaimed. "She's a Zora and Im a Hylian."

Midna continued. "We'll, Im a Twili from a different realm and your a Hylian." She said, "Anyways, Isn't it good to have ties with the other races? Imagine this. King of the Zoras."

"I thought.... you know....... that you loved me." Link said.

Midna kissed him right on the lips. "That doesn't mean that you can't have two wives." She whispered.

Link was even more suprised. "So.....Your proposing to me?"

Midna blushed and nodded. "I wanted a more romantic place. But I didn't want it to end like this. We need to tell er though."

"Agreed." Link said, "By the way, my title would be huge."

Midna laughed, "Haha, I know. Link, Hero of Light and Time. Brothers of all Gorons. King of the Twilight Realm and Ruler of the Zoras."

Link laughed too. He blushed and walked back over to Ruto.

"I forgot to tell you, my mother also told me to give my man this stone." Ruto said. Then she conjured from the dark water the spiritual stone of water.  
"This is what I was looking for." She said. "The ameoba took it from me, so I kept trying to go deeper into the tunnel, but I couldn't see a thing, so I bought a lantern."

"We'll.........I accept.......but you need to know that Im also marrying this woman here too." Link said, putting his arm around Midna.

"I don't really care." Ruto said, "as long as you love me. It will work out." Link gave Midna a thumbs-up. "All that i ask is that you prove that you love me." Ruto continued, "and kiss me, on the lips."

Link looked to Midna and she held out her open palm. 'Go ahead' the expression said.

Link got down on his knees and kissed Ruto on the lips. To Link, it was a different thing as Midna. Not as sweet, but wet. Ruto's kiss was wet.

After Link had finished kissing Ruto, she said, "Great! You can have that sparkly stone and we can get moving. Let me just...........ow!" Ruto tried to get up but winced and fell unconcious.

Link picked her up and left the cave.

"So..................What happened in there brother?" Darunia asked.

"Well......................" Link started, "I got married to two beautiful women. What happened with you. Brother?"

"I got a rock." Darunia said.

----------------------------------------------------------SAGES-OF-LIGHT-AND-SHADOW----------ZELDA-AND-IMPA-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link and crew headed over to Midna's place. The "great" doctor Borville checked out Ruto and gave them some medical supplies for her saying he had no expertise. After some grilling by Midna and a great laughing from Link and Ruto until she coughed more blood, he worked harder on her symptoms. Saying that she should be fed regularly and should not be kept from water too long. Link carried Ruto to Midna's place and put her in the tub.

"Please fill it hot water," Ruto said.

Link went right ahead. He took off Ruto's bandages and let her soak in the water.

He left Ruto to go find his other wife. He found Midna laying down on her bed. Staring at the cieling.

"What's on your mind?" Link asked.

Midna pondered the thought. "I wonder what happens after all this blows over."

"Maybe I can simultaniously take months from twilight realm to light realm, you know, to keep Ruto happy." Link suggested.

Midna still stared at the cieling, "She's a good person and would make a great mother. You should keep commitement to her as well." She said.

"Well, anyway, i got the three stones. Now I need Zelda, her secret guard, and a Gerudo thief." Link said.

"We did good Link." Midna said. Then she gave him a big kiss. After several moments of heaven for Link, Midna broke apart. She fell into his arms. "Promise me youll be careful Link." Midna said. "Promise me that whatever happens, you will come back to me."

"I promise." Link said.

Zelda walked into the room. "My Sheikah Impa and I are ready to become sages Link." She said. She noticed Midna and started to walk out.

"Its fine Zelda," Link assured her, "I was just about to leave."

He went down the hallway back into the tub room. Ruto was asleep in the water. Link checked her wounds on her waist. Then he pulled her out of the tub, dried her off, and wrapped her in a warm blanket. Then he lay her down in the bed Link had ordered to be brought in the house. Then he lay down with her. Then he slowly drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------SPIRIT-SAGE--------------NABOORU-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link woke up. He felt Ruto's arm around him and carressed it. It was a bit rougher than normal Zora skin, but had a more pleasant feel to it. Calm, relaxed, happy. He slowly set her arm on his pillow and got up. He changed into a clean tunic, then put on his armor.

He got a big fish at the market for Ruto, A big steak for Midna, and a bottle of milk (since they were out.) for himself. He got back to the house, cooked Midna's steak, and gave Ruto her fish and Midna her steak. The two loved the food and devoured it. Link slowly drank his milk, waiting to see what was going to happen.

The two girls just started talking about how to find the next sage. A gerudo thief that didn't bow to Ganon when he was born was a fitting description to find the woman. She must be inside castle town somewhere so she could hide from Ganon's friends.

Link woke up Darunia and Coro, who were sleeping on the ground in the kitchen. Darunia had a couple of his red rocks for breakfeast while Coro grew himself some strawberries. After the plentiful eating, they had someone knock on the door. Link went over and opened it..........

"Hi, I was told that I could find you here." Malon said. She had her clothes ripped and she had dirt all over her body. "Can I stay here for a while?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Link said.

Malon waved in a couple of guards carrying her things. The first thing they noticed was no Talon.

"Malon," Midna said, "Where's your father?" This was a bad question. She started crying into her sash. Midnabit her lip. She embraced Malon. Malon accepted, crying in Midna's arms.

"My....sniff......father.........sniff.........is dead.......sniff......." Malon cried.

"Im so sorry Malon." Midna said, "I didn't mean for it to be like this."

"He protected me until they took him....sniff.....and.......beheaded him...." Malon said, then cried some more. Midna let her calm down before she continued. "My daddy told my to find you...and avenge him." Malon told Link.

Horns sounded in the distance.

"Now's our time to avenge him then." Link said.

They got all their gear on. Even Ruto started to get gear on, but Link told her to stay there. She started argueing and decided that she could go into battle with them. Darunia dressed in Goron battle gear. Even Coro dressed in a suit of armor.

The crew met up with Zelda, Rowl, and Zelda's supposed Sheikah, Impa in Hyrule Field. They talked for a little bit, then headed out into battle. Bublin soldiers were scattered all across Hyrule field, ready for the kill. King Bublin rode on his mighty pig, commanding his troops to attack the evil coming from Death Mountain. Gorons were running from the area as shadow warriors arose throughout the field. Link mounted Epona with Midna and Ruto on the back, ready to shoot arrows, and for Ruto, bolts.

Rowl mounted his white horse with Zelda on the back. Zelda was dressed in full battle gear this time.

Darunia decided to head to one of the Goron's secret tunnels, saying something about help. Coro rode a wolf into battle, sprouting constrictor vines all around him so that he could snag an unlucky enemy. Impa rode allongside the shadows.

Link was just about to ride to battle when............

"Hi." a woman below him said. She was a little taller than Link and looked quite like Ganondorf. "Im Nabooru, and Im supposedly the sage of spirit, as Zelda tells me. Are you going to need some help?"

"What kind of help can you offer?" Link asked.

Nabooru unsheathed a gleaming scimitar and shouted, "Forward! Warriors!" Instantly, an onslaught of creatures, supposedly made from thin air, headed straight for the enemy.

Then, a big wall of magic fire spread in the middle of the field. A large circle was in the middle. It turned out to be a platform, with three creatures standing on it. One was unmistakeibly Majora, another was a shadow version of Link. And the last was.......

"ZANT?!" Link and Midna shouted together.

There he was, except in shadow form.

"I call on three warriors that will fight in this ring of honor!" Majora shouted, "Link, Midna, and Zelda!"

Link, Midna, and Zelda looked confused at the word honor and made their way to the big circle.

"We have been waiting for you three." Majora said. "I have with me two other champions. Each of which will fight one of your champions. And I will fight you, Link."

Link immediately attacked with Biggoron's sword. He sliced Majora's chest, leaving a very deep gash in his chest. It healed instantly.

"Ahahahaha! You think that weapon will harm me?" Majora laughed. "Well think again!" Majora attacked with his whip arms. Link ducked to avoid the attack. Midna was already fighting shadow Zant. She kept slicing away with her Twilight Sabre as Zant just dodged and dodged while swinging his flail. Zelda was also battling. She was grappling with Dark Link.

Majora kept attacking and Link kept dodging. Majora ad enough. He unleashed a huge burst of dark energy, trying to overtake the three light warriors. The one thing they didn't know was hat all of these warriors had triforces, and that kept them from harm by darkness. That didn't mean it didn't weaken them though. Link fell to his knees. Midna fell unconcious, and Zelda fell to the floor, half concious. Link looked up to see the evil on Majora's face. He was about to kill Link. Link found Midna's dropped Sabre and sliced Majora's achilles tendon with it. Majora fell to the ground in agony. The light side cheered. Everything changed when Zelda was stabbed.

Dark Link took the opprotunity and stabbed Zelda right in the back. She gave out a mouthful of blood, then fell completely unconcious. Majora was hindered. Zant and Dark Link needed to be taken care of. He took Midna's Sabre and stabbed Zant right in the heart. Dark Zant looked at Link with uncertainty, then vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Dark Link attacked.

Link immediately turned and blocked with his mirror shield, then he rolled and did a backslash. Dark Link howled. He slashed away at Link, hoping to hit something. He did. Dark Link's sword found itself stuck deep in Link's 3rd and 4th rib intersecion. Link cried out in pain, then beheaded Dark Link. He vanished just as quick.

Link leaned over Majora. The demon tried to crawl for something to use as a weapon. Link then took no hesitation in thrusting Midna's Sabre right into Majora's face. Splattering blood all over. A moment he was in doubt, the next moment, the fire wall vanished. Many things happened very fast. Darunia came from a cave to his right and then there were lots of leyying. Then he passed out......................................

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah yea! That was a very long chapter. The battle scene wasn't as good, I know, but there was a lot of content. You gotta give me credit for that. Anyways, Ill tie up all the loose ends in the next chapter.**

**Anyways, I NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON MY PROFILE POLL. In order to come up with good ideas and put them together for the sequel.**

**We'll. Thanks for reading, and Read and Review.**

**(AGAIN. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!! ONE MORE TO GO!!!!!)**


	10. Chapter Nine: The Final Chapter

**Finally the final chapter. Fun fun fun fun fun fun fun. I can hear Lake Bodom by Childeren of Bodom playing in the background at full blast. W00T!**

**I decided to make this one short and sweet because it doesn't need much in it. This chapter is almost 1000 words. Well, its 906. Ah well**

**Anyways, This is the final chapter. say yay. *yay* It's more of a relaxing chapter. It ties up some loose ends. It's still good though. Help me decide how to make my next story. The sequel to this one. Vote on my profile poll.**

**Well, thanks for reading number 1 of ma trilogy. I promise the sequels will have more words and better content, I promise. Think of the chapter before this one as a sweetener of how the rest will be written from now on. 5000+ words excep on chapters I want to be short.**

**Ill be redoing the other chapters that stink before I start on the sequel, so lucky you.**

**Lol, I dont know if some of you noticed, but in the last chapter, I made a Charlie Brown remark.**

**"So..................What happened in there brother?" Darunia asked.**

**"Well......................" Link started, "I got married to two beautiful women. What happened with you. Brother?"**

**"I got a rock." Darunia said.**

**On to the last chapter of THIS story.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Link became concious. He had all his cuts bandaged up. And he was in his normal green tunic. He had no hat on and he felt great. He noticed he was outside. He sat up and relizd he was sitting by lake Hylia. Link then remembered the battle. He started to get up when a hand stopped him.

"Its fine." Midna said. "Just let the water calm you." She was meditating. She had on her normal robes and didn't have her stupid crown-like thing on. She had a big helmet sitting next to her, shockingly familiar..........................

"What happened at the battle?" Link asked. "How did you get the rest of the fused shadows?"

Midna lay him back down. "Ill tell you when you get more rest." She said, "You need it, and you deserve it."

So Link lay back down. He thought and thoought about what happened. Majora, Zant, and Ganon were dead. What other evil did Midna need that horrid thing for? Ah well. He went to sleep.

When he woke up the second time, Midna was laying down with him. She wasn't asleep though. She just stared at the lake. He knew that she was thinking too. When he started moving, she turned around.

"Evil did not die in that battle Link," She said. "Most of them fled, the rest were either killed or captured, and executed. And Kaepora found Ilia too. The enemy was trying to have her as a hostage for us to surrender."

"The bad thing is that I know that they are coming back Link." Midna continued. "Someday, they will come back, with a new leader. And we will have to fight them to protect Hyrule. There is no more twlight realm anymore................" She started to weep.

"There is a way that it can come back," Link said. "All I need is the Master Sword and I can change everything to the way we wanted it. Free."

Midna kept crying. She gave him a bag. It sounded like scraping metal inside. "That's the worst bit," Midna said.

Link opened the bag. Inside were the remains of the beloved Master Sword. The blade was completely destroyed. The hilt was twisted. There was no way it could be repaired.

"No.........It can't be........How?" Link said.

"It was in one of the bags to the side of Majora's horse." Midna said. "It is destroyed forever."

Link stared at the bag. He set it to the side, then kissed Midna for a long time. It felt like an eternity to Link, and a lifetime for Midna. When they broke apart, Link said, "We'll find a way. We always do."

Midna nodded. She rubbed her belly too. 'That's odd' Link thought.

"Link, since the evil has been banished from Hyrule," Midna said, "more and more people are getting pregnant, when they couldn't before."

Link was suprised by this remark. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Midna took a deep breath and let the words out, "Ruto and I are pregnant Link."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I feel so evil leaving it like this, knowing that there will be a sequel, two of them actually. I need as many poll answers from different people as possible so I can start the next story. Again, VOTE**

**I want to give thanks to whoever read this story and liked it. I got bored looking for stories because there weren't any that I saw that fit what I wanted, so I made my own. Hope you liked.**

**-Grimm Ripper (a.k.a Dan Padilla)**


End file.
